Apparatus and methods for coating landscaping materials and particulate ground cover materials are known. Winistorfer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,401, shows and describes a machine for coloring landscaping materials, such as wood mulch and the like. The apparatus in Winistorfer patent may be used for continuous mixing of the colorant with the mulch material within a multistage mixing bowl. The disclosure in this prior patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Greenberg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,514, describes a colored rubber material formed to simulate wood mulch. Rondy U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,587 describes the use of a continuous auger screw within an angled trough for applying colorant to mulch materials. Other apparatus and methods are known for coating of materials, including wood and rubber particulate material. Various methods may be performed as a continuous process or on a batch basis.